Transformers: Cyber Knights
by Dragonjg
Summary: When Jona good deeds, lead her to an adventure of a life time between good and evil in a war where robot walk among us. can she survive the battle that awaits her or will faith has another plan for her


**Transformers: Cyber Knights **

Chapter One: _Let the laying knight sleep_

Universe: Transformers Michael Bay-Style

Character I've be using From TFP, Bay-former, G1, Animated

Ben= age 28

Jona =age 25

Ein=age 3 (Corgi)

_(A/N) Sorry am not good at describe people_ (use your imagination). _Just to let you know what going on- the bot and cons are Cyborg (human on the outside machine in the inside but they can transform in to their_ _Cybertronian body) now since that out of the way let the story begin. __The Beta Ready for this story is: __**Wrath of an Aerow.**_

* * *

><p>It was supposed to be a route mission; to test the new portable ground-bridge. Ratchet had persisted into having one of the Autobots try it out; since he was too busy trying out a new energon replacement, he could not do it himself. A bright, acid green, six by six, misty sphere that seemed to be evolving from thin air formed at the edge of a small clearing in a dense forest. A tall man gaited out of the eerie green portal, looking around the conifer forest that surrounded his infinitesimal frame. He did not recognize his coordinates, believing they quite possibly could've been incorrect. <em>Where am I?<em>Was he thought, raising a slender eyebrow._I had_ _better contact Jack and tell him that his invention worked and get my aft back to base._ As he fished out a small device out from his denim jean pocket, two ghastly, lustrous red optics were watching him from the shadows in the pine trees above.

_:: Ben calling to base__. Come in, base. Is anybody there? :__: _

_:: This is __J__asper at base one; it's good to hear __from __you__, __Ben. Has_ _the invention suit its promise_? _::_

_:: __Yes;__ I __am__confirming that the portable ground bridges are fully operational. ::_

_:: That__'s__ good to hear__,__ Ben. __J__ack __will__ be please__d__ to hear of the __good__ news. :: __After, Jasper inquired, :__: What is your location__,__ Ben? ::_

_Ben looked through the black bangs of his hair, taking just a second to confirm he was lost. __:: __I'm not sure. You are the one that bridged me here; _you_ should know! :__: _He rubs the back of his head, his eyebrows furrowed in sudden anger.

_:: __Ah…umm…__Don't worry__! :: _Jasper said hurriedly. Ben could hear tapping on the opposite end of the communication link._ :: Ratchet__ is tracking your- wait a minute… :: _He wandered_. :: Scrap! I __am picking up a 'con signal near you: __you need to tele-__:: _

The communication link fell silent.

But it was too late: Ben didn't pick up on the 'con on his internal signal before it came from out of the brush. A sharp metal claw came out from behind; raking him from his collar bone to his abdomen when he spun around in shock. Bright purple energon oozed out of the gawking wound: if he had been human, he would have been dead instantly; thank merciful Primus he wasn't an organic. Luckily, his Cybertronian body kept him alive…_barely,_ he huffed dimly in the back of his mind. He was onslaught by waves of dizziness and agonizing pain that seemed to come crashing down all at once. The attack prevented him to remember – much less use his weapon against the unknown Decepticon.

"What's the matter, Autobot; can't fight back?" Snickered a cynical, dark voice from his shadowed aura from above; his self-proclaimed vanity followed by his juggler-like laughter. "_I_ thought Autobots were strong, noble, and heroic: I guess I was mistaken!" He snarled. Jagged fangs curled into a wolfish grin. "I suppose I'll kill you like the filthy fleshbag you've formed to become."

Ben, still dazed and his vision blurred, desperately tried reaching for his gun that was slung cowboy style tucked inside his belt, but the injury made it difficult to move in any sort. Only two options flashed through his eyes. Certain spark extinguish, or flight. He had to run away: He had to hide. It was not in his prime to retreat from a battle, but given the circumstances, he had to take that chance. In a blink of an optic, the Cyborg made a break for it: retreating in to the dense thicket. To his demise, the dark night would not hide him from the Decepticon now that his oozing energon was wafting in the cool air. He could hear the Decepticon crashing and advancing him quickly. The guidance of branches and the snip of their tips caught his skin like claws on his face and forearms as he stumbled blindly though the trees. His only way of getting to safety was following an invisible trail and letting his sensors try to detect obstacles that could easily get in his way.

"You can run but you cannot hide, Autobot!" the enraged Decepticon roared from the trees, snapping and breaking the wood and anything else that would cross his demonic rampage.

Ben had only one shot if he wanted to survive: he knew he had to use the ground bridge in order to escape with what little strength he had. Thinking on the unorthodox part of his Central Process Unit, he randomly pushed coordinates on his wristwatch that acted as a portal launcher in hopes he'd reach a safer destination. Then, in which seemed like hours, the same looking portal from before quickly open… but there was a problem: where did it lead to? He hesitated only a fraction of a second. There was nothing for him here but death. Rushing the decision, he jumped through the acid green mist.

Once on the other side, he quickly closed the portal. A moment to slow and the Decepticon would have gone through the portal with Ben. He did not have to check his surroundings to fully know he was once again in an unknown location. _Where am I? Why is it…cold…? _His last thought was only a whisper before he slipped to his knees. As his strength vanished, a peaceful darkness engulfed him in its arms as he slipped into a silent slumber.

…**..:::::****Meanwhile****:::::…..**

It was a windy and cool night in Denver as snow fell from the sky, landing on the tip of my nose. My name is Jona Garcia and I'm proud to state that I am 25 year old, about 5'5 in height, lightly browned skin and eyes that were shaded dark brown, but were often mistaken as black. Long, dark brown, whispy hair reached my shoulders and whirled in my face to the wind that blew them. I'm not too fat or to thin around the middle, though it's like weight does not matter to me. I am outside in the backyard standing in the cold of the harsh winter night. Freezing my butt off, _why you ask?_ Because my dog Ein had to go do his business. I love my dog and I would do anything for him; even stand in the cold losing feeling in my feet, like I am doing now. Anyways, I just moved into my new home not too long ago. It's close to nature but not far from the city; it's the way I liked it.

It's just me and Ein against the cold chill of the outdoors. Well, it was just about to be him pretty soon: I was in a hot chocolate mood right about now.

"Umm, not to be pushy, Ein, but are you almost done because _I can't feel my toes_!" It came out a mix of a hiss, and a sniff. I rubbed my forearm vigorously in order to stay warm.

Just when Ein was sniffing the air, he began to bark, and quickly trotted into the thicket. "Ein! Get back here! This is no time to exploring in the woods!" Of course I did what a stereotypical dog lover would do and gave in and began to chase after him. "I hope you have a good reason for coming in here, mister!"

Jona raised a brow when she noticed Ein sitting next to what looked like bundle of rage. "Ein, what do you have there?" Slowly and hesitantly approaching the bundle, she realized it was taking the shape of a body. A _human's_ body. "Ein get away from it." she whispered in demand to him, shock embedded in her tone.

Ein didn't move an inch: he just whimpered at her like he was saying that the man was hurt and needed help. She knelt down next to the stranger and saw the horrible wounds gaping on his body. "Oh dear God! Who in the world could have done this to you?" Hesitantly, she carefully touched his wound on his chest. Blood soaked through his shirt, and she carefully lifted it from his damp skin.

"This looks bigger then a bear claws marks…" Jona murmured to herself, wondering what type of animal could make gashes this size. The man let a small moan. Jona gasped, "He's still alive?" She slowly and gently turned him around so he lay on his back. "Hey, just hang on… you're going to be alright." Quickly, she got to her feet. She grabbed under both of his arms and started to drag him to her house. Ein follow beside her. He sniffed the man's hand as his companion began to pull him away.

For some miracle, Jona made it to her house, placing the man in her guest bedroom. Now the question is: where to start? Holding a large first aid kit, she pursed her lips to the side. Wondering if she should call an ambulance. Since the man looked to be still bleeding-not to mention _pale_, she gave a long sigh, and turned to her trustful dog. "Ein… wish me luck." Looking back at the man on the bed with blood all over is body.

_How is he even alive?_ Jona pondered. _He should be dead. The blood he's lost…it's a miracle, I have to say._

She mustered up her courage and hissed:

" But he's not dead; I got to help him." and her hands began their work.

She removed his shirt, but most of it was already in tatters. Carefully she washed the wounds so she could see clearly.

With a heavy sigh, she remarked, "Those look very bad, Ein: I think I am in over my head here. Maybe I _should_ just call the hospital…." Jona was cut short when a hand suddenly grabbed her arm. The touch sending a sudden panic and a jump to her frame, she quickly looked to its holder. He had the appearance of a young, fair skinned man, though his (she had to say handsome) features were marred, and his once fair skin bled white. And those eyes they were electric blue eye. Under those stunning blue eyes were deep, dark circles. "No... need... to... call… the… police" between every word he gasp. He groaned. "Just… need… rest…" Jona had a worried look on her face.

This man was insane. " trust ….me… places." _Places?_ She dimly pondered.

Looking down to the first aid kit in her lap, she let a stubborn sigh escape her lips. "Very well, then." She rose a quick finger to symbolize that she meant business. "But if you're not better by tomorrow, I am calling the hospital. Got it?" on the last part she was looking him in the eyes.

He weakly smiles. "Thank… you." he then struggled, but managed to lay back down for a desperate need of some rest. Jona then covered his gashes with long bandages so the blood wouldn't get all over the bed sheets.

With a heavy sigh, Jona looked down to Ein, pursing her lips to the side. "What have I gotten myself in to? I really hope this wont bite me back later for doing this…"

Unknown to Jona, the wheels of events had began to turn. For the better or worse, she wouldn't know.


End file.
